Two weeks well spent
by witch-witha-B
Summary: It's the middle of summer and Faye makes a shock revelation which causes a small argument. But once things are resolved Faye and Jake will have two weeks well spent. First Fanfiction so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction so please review I will always need help getting better. I am currently part of a project to write a season two of TSC so please read it if you get a chance :D.

I will try and update once every week but failing that it will be once every other week so please be patient with me.

I do not own any of the characters or the secret circle if I did it would not have been cancelled!

* * *

Luckily for the residents of Chance harbour it had been an extremely hot summer and seemed to be continuing that way. It was only two weeks into the summer but the last week of the school year had been a build up to the amazing summer they had had so far. It was also lucky that Faye Chamberlain had a few good people to spend her summer with. She had spent a good few days just hanging around with Melissa, the two seemed to have drifted again but the two had spent a three solid days with each other. First they had gone out for the night, getting into the only decent nightclub in Chance Harbour because of the group they had slipped into. They spent the next day getting over their hangovers and just doing things all normal teenage girls should be doing at the weekend. Then Melissa had stayed over again that night before Faye's mom, Dawn, had taken them to school the next day and neither of them had cars and they were too lazy to walk. She had also been spending a fair amount of time with Jake, he had started meeting her after school offering her and Melissa a ride to where ever they wanted. Faye had been so grateful that Melissa and Jake were making the effort to spend time together, it wasn't as if the two hated each other or even disliked one another they just never seemed to talk. But now they were spending time together at the boat house after school and both Melissa and Jake were fine with Faye having to split her time with the two, it was exhausting.

Today was Jake day, he was sat in her garden at the table reading through a dusty book that had most of his attention and hadn't gotten any of Faye's. She looked over at her now boyfriend, they tended not to use those labels for each other but it's what they were, from her spot on the grass. The Chamberlain house was reasonably sized and had the perfect sized garden for the occupants that lived there, decking, grass and a path were all there making the image of the perfectly normal school principal's house. If they were honest neither of the women who lived there were normal and neither were a lot of their guests, including the boy who was currently sat reading at the table.

Faye was happy just led on the grass soaking in the rays of the sun, but something had been on her mind for a few days, tipping her head to the side she looked over at Jake  
"You know, I think Diana had the right idea" she told him, not knowing if she would get a response or not, Usually she would be a bit peeved that Jake wasn't giving her any attention but she was pretty happy just led there sunbathing to complain.  
"hmmmmm" he mumbled in reply not looking up from his book but proving he was actually listening to her.  
"It might be a nice idea to get out of Chance harbour for a few days, maybe a week or two" she said turning her head back to its original position and not seeing the look Jake was now giving her, having finally removed his attention from his book.  
"And you decided all this in the last few minutes?" Jake asked his full attention on Faye.  
"A holiday away from Chance Harbour and the drama would be good. I mean I know these last few weeks have been fun and all, but everything here has been drama since Cassie showed up and screwed around with our lives" she said her tone slightly irritated "a few days away from Dark princess one will definitely do me the world of good" she said quietly. She knew they all had every right to hate Cassie, as soon as Cassie came they had to bind the circle and once they bound the circle demons and witch hunters had come after them and they had lost Nick. Cassie should have just stayed away.  
"So what do you suggest?" Jake asked her finally standing up and moving away from the table, before walking over to where Faye was lying. He quickly took off his shirt and lay on the grass next to her.

Once he was settled she shrugged her shoulders "I just think it would be good to get away for a couple of days" she told him casually although inside she was praying he would go for the idea "I think I need to get away from here, my mom has been smothering me since she had to save us from the witch hunters and getting out of town and showing her that I am safe and she doesn't need to be hanging around me constantly would be a bonus!"  
Jake frowned slightly in thought "a road trip could be fun" he said sounding slightly reserved "just pack some things and drive, no planning just spur of the moment decisions" he suggested, when he had left two years ago it had started off as a road trip, he had just needed to clear his head and get away from everything. Then he had met Isaac and his road trip had turned into him becoming a witch hunter and planning to kill the people he now cared the most about.

"That could work" Faye said thoughtfully pulling Jake from his thoughts "pack a bag and go?" she asked looking at him led next to her, when he nodded she smiled slightly "we should leave now" she told him "before my mom hears and chains me to her wrist" she told him, part teasing and part serious. When Jake shook his head she pouted,  
"You need to let your mom know" he told her then was cut off,  
"I could just leave her a note, it's not as if she could come after us" Faye told him, she was always the more rebellious one.  
"And..." Jake said trying to continue on as if she hadn't interrupted him "we need to let the rest of the circle know, in case anything happens" he said looking at Faye and seeing her give a huge sigh.  
" Kill joy" she muttered a small smirk appearing on her lips knowing he would have heard her,  
"Oh really?" he asked before he was suddenly on top of her, pinning her to the floor with her arms secured by one of his hands over her head. Faye looked up at him waiting to see what he was going to do next, when he didn't do anything but watch her for a few seconds, his eyes travelling up and down her body for the first time since she had greeted him at the front door, she started chewing on her bottom lip knowing it drove him crazy. When Jake's eyes reached Faye's face again he immediately saw what she was doing and leant down to kiss her, the kiss quickly turned heated at some point Jake had let go of Faye's arms so that he could run his hands over her skin that had been heated by the sun. Faye's arms quickly slid around Jake's neck as the kiss continued, Jake's arm slid under Faye's back and his fingers started working at the knot keeping her bikini top in place.  
Dawn came home knowing she would find her daughter in the garden, like most of the other teenage girls in chance harbour, soaking up the sun while they could. Dawn left her bag and keys on the counter intending to check on her daughter, before changing and joining her, when she saw the scene unfolding in her back garden. A stern look plastered on her face, Dawn walked through the open back door and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched the scene for a few more seconds before she noticed Jake's hand moving a little too familiarly round to her daughters back and cleared her throat. She watched as Faye and Jake slowly pulled apart their faces slightly red from the heat, the embarrassment of being caught in that situation or something else Dawn did not want to think about.

When Faye and Jake were rudely interrupted she was ready to have a word or two with the person who had done it, but when she turned her head to the door and saw her Mom standing there she kept her mouth closed. After a second she turned back to Jake who looked like a deer caught in headlights and tried not to laugh, it was definitely something she would use against him later.  
"see what I mean she is always hanging around" Faye told Jake quietly snapping him out of his trance.  
"Jake I think it's time you went home" Dawn said making a point that she was still there watching the two of them. Faye let out a small sigh and Jake nodded standing up before helping Faye up when she looked at him, once up Jake headed back over to the table to grab the book he had left there earlier. Turning back to Faye he tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear  
"remember to ask her about the road trip" he told her quietly not wanting her mom to overhear though it looked like she was trying to listen in "I'll call you later" he said before kissing her on the forehead and giving Dawn a small wave, as he left through the back gate.  
Faye waited until she couldn't hear Jake's car before turning to her stuff and picking her things up including the t-shirt Jake had taken off earlier,  
"I'll be in my room" she said as she walked past her mom and up the stairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I am Sorry for not updating this sooner, college was crazy then I had uni stuff to do and I have been working on The Secret Circle project which is currently on the 6th episode.

You can follow the project on twitter - **TSC_Project**

On Tumblr - ** secretcircleproject**

and now on Facebook - ** [slash]TheSecretCircleProject**

I have chapter three almost finished and outlines for four and five so will try and update again next week. Again thank you for being patient with me and please please review!

* * *

Faye was sat on her bed painting her toenails a deep red when a message popped up on her laptop screen telling her Melissa was finally online. Diving for her laptop being careful not to smudge her nail polish she pulled her laptop onto her lap and typed Melissa an IM.

Faye – Guess what I'm doing for the next two weeks?

Melissa – Hello to you too.

...

Fine I'll bite what are you doing for the next two weeks?

Faye – Going on a road trip with Jake :P

Melissa – Like your mom would agree to that.

Faye – That's what I thought especially after there was a little incident yesterday but I broke her down.

Melissa – What _little_ incident?

Faye – Nothing big just her walking in, scratch that, out into the garden to find me and Jake in the middle of something.

Melissa – Oh my god you didn't?

Faye – No like I said my mom interrupted! But it was enough to make Jake leave and her to give me 'The Look'

Melissa – what look?

Faye – you know the 'we need to talk about what just happened' look! I swear she was ready to give me 'the talk'... again!

Melissa – so what did you say?

Faye – I just went up to my room for a while, then she came up later and right before she opened her mouth I told her I wasn't discussing my relationship with Jake.

Melissa –So a road trip?

Faye – Yeah it was Jake's idea actually.

Melissa – Really? I know you guys are doing things different than before but didn't you say he has been acting weird again?

Faye – A little bit, sometimes he's distant then other times he's not. He is keeping something to himself, but I'll find out don't worry.

Melissa – I do worry you are my best friend. So what is the plan for this road trip?

Faye – No plan, just pack a bag and go. We had arranged for it to only be a few days or a week max but my mom being this clingy made me push for three, then we agreed on two. But I have to warn her in advance if we'll be late by any amount of time.

Melissa – So when are you setting off?

Faye - uh, about that...

Melissa – Faye?

Faye – we're thinking of heading out tomorrow.

Melissa – Really?

Faye – Yeah but you could come keep me company while I pack and then wave me off.

...

Melissa – Fine, but I want a souvenir!

Faye – Deal.

Melissa – Heading off now, I agreed to help Adam at the Boathouse.

Faye – Again? You know you two have been spending a lot of time together...

Melissa – That's what friends do, text me about tomorrow.

Melissa has signed off

Faye moved her laptop back to the end of her bed before applying another layer of nail polish to her toes. She was in some ways preparing for the road trip with Jake, but she would never admit it, she was just painting her nails because she was bored and if she was honest they really had needed doing. Hearing her mom shout up that she was heading to the store, Faye ignored it and put in her headphones ready to surround herself with good music and stories in a trashy magazine.

**TSC~TSC~TSC~TSC~TSC**

Melissa quickly walked into the boathouse and walked to the counter, seeing Adam serving a customer,

"Hey I'm so sorry I'm late" she apologised "Faye caught me before I could get out of the house" she said and Adam gave a small shrug and finished serving the customer,

"It's fine, you're here before the rush" he told her cleaning up some glasses off the counter "Want to grab an apron and help me out?" he asked. So Melissa hadn't really been telling the truth to Faye, she was meant to be hanging around the boathouse with Adam and she had been helping a lot as Adam's dad had disappeared somewhere, so it wasn't exactly a lie. She liked spending time with Adam and even though she had been spending time with Jake lately, she always felt a bit uncomfortable around him but that was because of the whole Nick situation.

"So what was the news Faye had to talk to you so urgently about?" Adam asked shaking Melissa from her thoughts.

"She and Jake have planned to go on a road trip" Melissa told him as he handed her an apron "she said they are going for two weeks max" she told him "I don't know why they would want to leave when the weather is this good here, but it's their choice" she said with a shrug. Adam nodded and wiped up some spilt drink on the counter in front of them

"It will be weird not having them hanging about here..." he said but was cut off by another voice.

"Who's not hanging around here?" Cassie asked, neither of the two had seen the girl walk into the boathouse and both were shocked to see her out and about. After the situation with Blackwell, the witch hunters and Diana leaving Cassie had rarely been seen by the other members of the circle, but they had decided to leave her to it. Cassie had lost a lot this year, her mom had died, she'd moved to a new town she knew nothing about and lived with the grandmother she had rarely seen, then she had found out she was a witch and lost one of the friends, well acquaintances, that she had and that had only been the start. She and her friends had been almost killed numerous times, her dead father had come back, she had lost the love of her life, found out her best friend was actually her sister, lost her grandmother, then had to kill her father to stop him killing all of her friends and to top it all of her sister had possibly left her for good. So after all the drama the past year had given them they had decided to give Cassie space to think, mourn, and cry or whatever she wanted without being bothered by the rest of them.

Melissa and Adam looked at each other and Adam shrugged, leaving to help a customer and leaving Melissa to answer Cassie's questions. The blonde girls eyes watched Adam for a second before turning to Melissa a questioning look on her face.

"So who was Adam talking about?" she asked again

"It was nothing really" Melissa told her "Jake and Faye are heading out on a road trip tomorrow and Adam just thought it would weird not having them hang around in here after how much time they've spent here this summer" Melissa said her back turned to Cassie as she unloaded some glassed from the dishwasher. When Cassie stayed silent, Melissa turned back round to see the other girl staring into space looking worried,

"Cassie are you okay?" she asked her voice showing the concern she felt.

"How could you agree to let them leave?" Cassie asked her voice quiet, Melissa was about to answer when Cassie cut her off "We need to call a circle meeting now!" she said at her normal volume grabbing her phone out of her pocket and walking out of the boathouse. Adam walked back over to where Melissa was stood in shock,

"what was that about?" he asked, when Melissa didn't reply he put a hand on her shoulder which shook her out of her daze,

"I don't think Cassie is coping very well" she said quietly before turning to Adam "she just called an emergency circle meeting" she told Adam her face worried.

"Why?" Adam asked not sure what would make Cassie do something that drastic.

"Because Faye and Jake are going on a road trip" she said slowly before hitting her hand to her forehead "crap" she muttered and Adam frowned at her not sure where her head was at,  
"Cassie thinks that Faye and Jake are leaving on a road trip" she explained and then rolled her eyes when Adam didn't understand what she was saying "She's worried that Faye and Jake won't come back" she said and watched as the realisation dawned on Adam's face "She thinks they are leaving like Diana did" she added not just for Adam's benefit but for her own. Cassie obviously hadn't dealt with the fact that Diana had left with Grant, but who knew whether Diana would come back or not.

Melissa knew that no one had heard from Diana except the one text Faye, Melissa and Adam had been sent telling them she was fine and she would miss all of them. Cassie had been upset when she hadn't gotten the same text but Melissa had explained to Cassie that she had been the only one to speak to Diana properly before Diana had left and that she was just letting them know she was okay, she also reassured Cassie that Diana wouldn't have sent the text to the others to hurt Cassie either.

Adam and Melissa both got a text from Cassie at the same time and Adam looked to Melissa,  
"Emergency circle meeting, my house in 20 minutes, Cassie" he read out loud and Melissa nodded

"Can you get someone to cover us here?" Melissa asked "I want to get to Cassie's before Faye, as Faye is going to go crazy at her about this" she told Adam who nodded,

"Yeah I can get someone, you go ahead and I'll see you there" he told her quickly grabbing the phone to call some of the temporary staff to come in.

**TSC~TSC~TSC~TSC~TSC**

Luckily for everyone, Melissa arrived at Cassie's house before Faye did. Jake had had to go pick her up from her house as her mum was out, as Melissa came into Cassie's house she tried to explain to Cassie that Jake and Faye were only going to be gone for two weeks but Cassie just wouldn't listen, it seemed to Melissa that Cassie had got herself into a panic and a fluster over the whole situation.

Adam came in next telling Melissa he had got some of the temps to cover for an hour or two while they sorted this mess out. He had also tried to tell Cassie she had got the wrong end of the stick but it seemed like she wouldn't listen to anyone, Adam and Melissa both sat down while they waited for Jake to come back with Faye. Melissa watched as Cassie paced in front of the couch Melissa and Adam were sat on and she was mumbling but Melissa couldn't make out what she was saying.

Finally they heard the door open an Faye walked in closely followed by Jake,  
"Okay what's the emergency I have important things I need to be doing" Faye said as Jake went to sit in one of the armchairs making himself at home while Faye stood next to the chair waiting for someone to answer her. Cassie had stopped pacing and watched the two walk in when she heard the noise, Melissa was sure that Cassie was going to flip any second and she was right. After Faye's comment Cassie looked at Faye like she was ready to attach her and Melissa nudged Adam who prepared himself to stop any sort of cat-fight that looked ready to happen.

"How can you be so casual about what's happening?" Cassie asked her voice rising in volume as she spoke, Faye looked dumbstruck she had no idea what Cassie was on about but there was no way she was going to be the victim in all of this,

"Okay psycho want to tell me what's going on before biting my head off" Faye responded seeing Melissa and Adam looking ready to go into battle made her worry slightly but it didn't show.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on Faye!" Cassie told her sounding more angry by the minute,

"Okay will someone tell me what is going on before I have to put the dark princess down" she said her eyes narrowed as she watched Cassie, no one spoke to her like that. Jake stood up and rested him hand on Faye's shoulder, he didn't want this to get out of hand.

"You are leaving us!" Cassie almost yelled and Faye looked at her like she was crazy, Jake also focused on Cassie now,

"Cassie, what are you on about?" Jake asked and Cassie turned on him,

"Don't act so innocent, I know you're going too" she said, Faye frowned looking over to Melissa while Cassie's attention was on Jake

" Road trip" Melissa said simply and Faye turned back to Cassie her facial expression hard, the mask was on,

"What gives you the right to start yelling at people who want to take a break" Faye said her voice angry but contained "We may be a circle, but you do not control our lives!" Faye told her, Cassie looked gob-smacked and was about to argue but Faye continued, "Before you came along things were great! Then the Cassie Blake wrecking machine comes along and we have demons and witch hunters and evil daddy's trying to kill us every other fricking week! You may not mind but some of us want to get away from this crap and remember what it was like to be a teenager and not be a witch on top of everyone's killing list!" she finished.

Everyone was silent, they were all slightly surprised by Faye's outburst. She wasn't one to talk about how she felt or what she wished, but she had basically told everyone how she was feeling under the mask that was Faye and they were all surprised apart from Jake. He and Faye had started talking more as one of their rules for their new relationship and what Faye had said he had heard before.

"I don't know what the big deal is Cassie" Jake said and Cassie turned her attention back to him "Faye and I are only going for two weeks, we're not leaving just taking a break" he told her calmly even though he was slightly annoyed that Cassie hadn't got her facts straight before yelling at them and he felt like he had to defend his girlfriend even though he knew she could take care of herself.

"We tried to tell her that before you came but she wouldn't listen" Melissa told them and Adam nodded not wanting to get involved too much but wanting to confirm Melissa's story.

"Not that it is any of your business, but we aren't leaving forever however tempting it may be" Faye told Cassie her voice still harsh before she turned to Jake "Can you take me home I need to finish packing" she said heading for the door before waiting for an answer, Jake headed for the door and Cassie just stood there watching them leave. Adam turned to Melissa,

"Hey if you want you can go help Faye pack" he suggested "I have the temps in so I have all the help I need" he told her, Melissa smiled and gave him a quick hug before running out after Faye and Jake saying a quick bye to Cassie as she ran past. Cassie let out a large sigh then jumped slightly when Adam spoke,

"Maybe you should speak to someone" he suggested, Cassie had forgotten he was still here as he hadn't spoken at all when she had been arguing with Faye.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning to look at him,

"I'm saying..." he said slowly "That maybe you need to talk to someone, it doesn't have to be a shrink" he added quickly "It could be one of us or one of our parents or really anyone about how you are feeling" he said standing up "Shutting people out doesn't work and neither does yelling at them because you think they are leaving you" Adam told her and Cassie frowned the only person she really spoke to was Diana and she was gone. But it seemed like Adam could read her mind,

"I know Diana is gone and you feel like you're alone, but you have the rest of us" he paused when Cassie gave him a disbelieving look "We have given you space because we know it's been a tough year for you, but we know what you are going through and we know your life" he said not really knowing what else he could say "none of us are leaving, if you need to talk, we're all a text or a call away" he said before heading out the door and leaving Cassie to think things over.


	3. Chapter 3

AN – Thank you all for being so patient with me when it comes to this story.

I do not own any of the characters, locations etc it all belongs to the CW.

Also please take time to go check out The Secret Circle Season 2 by Flower Gettin' Lady which I am a writer and editor for.

* * *

Faye stormed up the stairs to her room still angry at Cassie, that little witch had had the nerve to call an emergency meeting so she could have a go at her and Jake for wanting to go away for two weeks. Just because no one stayed around to be with her didn't mean she had the right to do what she did, Jake had managed to calm her down somewhat outside his house but the car journey with Melissa had given her time to think and get worked up again. Melissa finally got up the stairs to Faye's room and grabbed her shoulders,

"Seriously Faye calm down" she told her best friend calmly

"Why that little witch shouldn't have done that! What right did she have to say anything that she did? We don't even like each other" she said her voice rising and some of the items on her shelves shook but she didn't notice.

"Faye if you don't calm down you are going to start an earthquake" Melissa told her sternly and noticed Faye looking at her shelves. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly trying to control her magic. Finally the items stopped shaking and Melissa relaxed,

"Look don't worry about Cassie or what she said! You are getting out of here for two weeks with Jake and no supervision, you should be excited!" Melissa told her and smiled when a smile formed on Faye's face,

"You know you're right, this is the time to get excited" she agreed "Even though I hate packing" she added pulling a face and Melissa laughed at her,

"Well we'll make this fun, we need to pack things that you feel comfortable in especially if it's hot. Then you need some nice clothes in case you go anywhere where you need to dress up a little, oh and you should take some bikini's in case you end up somewhere with a beach" she said as she went to Faye's closet and started taking stuff out "Oh and definitely some sexy lingerie for two weeks worth of nights alone" she said, sometimes Faye swore Melissa lived through her.

Faye sat down on her bed and watched Melissa as she sorted through all her clothes, lingerie and swimwear and packed them into the bag that Faye was taking with her, well it was more of a suitcase than a bag.

Once Melissa was done Faye raised her eyebrow as her best friend sat down at her side "So did you want to do my packing for me?" she teased her, Melissa had almost packed everything she needed and even some stuff she probably wouldn't. Melissa rolled her eyes,

"What else do you need?" she asked ignoring Faye's comment and Faye shrugged,

"My mum is getting some food for us to take and she is giving me some money and the emergency credit card" she said a smirk on her face, she was definitely getting excited "I need to pack some CD's and make sure my iPod is charged because Jake really does listen to some crap music" she told Melissa who give a small laugh "Be right back" she said jumping off her bed and into the adjoining bathroom. She came back with a wash bag filled with the essentials – toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, make-up and make up remover pads. She slipped them into the side of the bag along with the pile of CD's Melissa had obviously picked,

"I think I'm ready" she told Melissa before sitting back on the bed. Melissa looked at her watch,

"what time are you leaving in the morning?" she asked laying back on Faye's bed,

"10, Jake doesn't get up before half 9" she told her "I won't have to get up until 9 which means we can have a sleepover" she said with a small smirk before laying back too. Melissa smiled

"I don't know what I'll do for the next two weeks" Melissa said thoughtfully and Faye nudged her,

"Don't sound so down, there is plenty for you to do!" Faye told her "You have Adam to hang around with now, so you don't need me" she teased and Melissa rolled her eyes,

"Just because I've been spending time with Adam doesn't mean I don't need you" Melissa told her "You are my best friend and there is no way you are leaving me here, so if you are really thinking of leaving you can take me with you and drop me off in a town with lots of cute boys and I'll keep in touch" she told Faye her face serious for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"I'll let you know if I decide to leave for good, as long as you don't tell the evil princess!" she told her with a small glare but Melissa merely shrugged,

"You didn't tell me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone and technically I didn't Adam made some comment and Cassie started asking questions" she told her

"Nosey little witch" Faye muttered before standing up and grabbing her IPod and docking station "come on then" she said sounding bored and Melissa sat up a small frown on her face and Faye rolled her eyes "well we aren't going to sit cooped up in my room for the rest of the day" she said like it was obvious "Fun in the sun, it's what summer is all about" she told Melissa as she watched her friend stand up and lead the way downstairs.

Once downstairs Faye set up her docking station in the kitchen window and put the playlist on shuffle before heading outside where Melissa had already put their towels on the grass, luckily because of the heat both girls were wearing shorts and had bikini tops on under their baggy t-shirts. Both took off their t-shirts and put them on the table in the corner before lying down on their towels and enjoying the afternoon.

So maybe they had enjoyed the rest of the afternoon and most of the night too much, once Faye's mom had come home she had made dinner for both girls and they ate in the garden. The girls had also convinced Dawn to let them have a glass of wine each as she already had the bottle open and it was summer, but once Dawn had gone to bed the girls had finished the bottle of wine and got halfway through another one.

**TSC~TSC~TSC~TSC~TSC**

The girls woke up to the sound of buzzing and Faye just covered her head with her pillow while Melissa reached over her to grab Faye's phone as she obviously wasn't going to answer it.

"Faye, lazy ass, Chamberlain's phone. Melissa speaking" Melissa said as she answered the phone, getting hit in the face with Faye's pillow.

"_Let me guess you two had a party and she is still in bed" _Jake's voice said from the other end of the phone causing Melissa to laugh slightly

"You know us so well" Melissa replied then frowned "What time is it?" she asked in general

"_Nearly 10" _Jake's voice came again from the other end of the phone, Faye sat bolt upright obviously hearing what Jake had said. She then moaned and placed a hand on her head,

"ergh wine hangover" she mumbled before getting up and heading into the bathroom. Melissa just watched her and shook her head,

"She may be a while" She told Jake getting up herself planning on getting dressed once Jake hung up.

"_I'll be over in 5" _Jake said before hanging up,

"Bye to you too" she said rolling her eyes maybe Jake just wasn't a morning person "Jake'll be over in 5" she shouted to Faye who was still in the bathroom.

Melissa then headed downstairs to make coffee for Faye but had been beaten to it, as she walked into the kitchen she saw Dawn sat at the kitchen table with her laptop and papers spread everywhere "Morning" she said softly not wanting to scare Faye's mom. Dawn looked up seeing Melissa and gave her a small smile,

"morning, how bad is she?" Dawn asked Melissa who had gotten out a small cup and a mug from the cupboard. Melissa smiled and gave a small shrug,

"I think she is going to need more than one mug of coffee" she admitted pouring the ready made coffee into the two cups and adding sugar to both.

Faye then came down the stairs, luckily they had brought her bags down the night before and they didn't have to do it this morning.

"Morning" Dawn said noticing Faye walk into the kitchen and take the mug of coffee Melissa handed her and nearly downed the whole thing in one, Faye was looking very casual in her denim shorts and the top Jake had left in the garden yesterday, this caused Dawn to frown but not comment.

"I'm gonna go get dressed" Melissa said before heading back upstairs, Faye refilled her mug and sat on the counter top waiting for Jake to turn up or Melissa to come back down whichever happened first.

"So how many bottles of wine did you two go through last night?" Dawn asked Faye still concentrating on her laptop screen.

"Enough to make it sound like you just yelled in my ear" Faye groaned before sipping more of her coffee.

"well just make sure you drink plenty of water and eat something to soak up the alcohol" Dawn told her as Melissa came downstairs fully dressed and looking like previous nights fun hadn't effected her at all.

"I hate you" Faye told Melissa who just rolled her eyes and leant back on the counter next to Faye,

"I love you too" Melissa told her before there was a knock on the door, Faye groaned and Melissa went to answer it knowing Faye wasn't going to. When Melissa opened the door she smiled at Jake,

"She's in the kitchen" she told him moving out of the way so he could come in. Once he was inside she shut the door and led the way to the kitchen where Faye seemed to be on her third cup of coffee. Melissa headed straight over to the cupboard looking for a flask while Jake went over to Faye and gave her a kiss on the forehead,

"Too much fun last night?" he asked, obviously it was rhetorical and Faye just groaned again leaning her head against his chest causing him to chuckle,

"Just how much did you two drink?" he asked Melissa who was pouring the remaining coffee into a flask for Faye to take with her.

"Apparently enough to make normal volume sound like shouting in her ear" Dawn said from her laptop and Melissa bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, she had barely been effected by the amount of wine she and Faye had drank the night before.

"That bad huh?" he asked as Melissa put sugar into Faye's flask,

"Apparently, but I feel fine" Melissa said her voice teasing as she knew it would annoy Faye that Melissa was completely unaffected.  
Jake gave another chuckle and Faye groaned again,

"Stop moving" she mumbled into his chest and Melissa rolled her eyes,

"You have to move Faye we really should be heading off" Jake told her quietly before watching her sit up and glare at him slightly,

"You can sleep when we get in the car" he told her as Melissa handed Faye her flask full of coffee,

"Fine lets go" she said sliding off the counter and back onto her feet and Jake made his way to the door planning on putting Faye's things in the car whilst she said goodbye to her mother and best friend.

Melissa quickly hugged Faye as Jake left to take the bags to the car, she knew that Faye would only be gone for two weeks but with Diana gone as well Melissa wasn't sure how she was going to spend her time. Sure she could spend time with Adam but with his dad out of town he was working all hours at the boathouse and there is only so much time she could spend there. Faye was her best friend and she was lost without her,

"I'm gonna miss you" Melissa told her quietly not wanting to sound too clingy as Faye wasn't leaving forever. Faye smiled slightly, she knew she would miss Melissa but like she had said the day before she needed to get away from it all and just have a break from everything.

"I'll miss you too" Faye replied giving Melissa a smile "But I won't be gone long and then we can have some more summer fun when I get back" she told her best friend before pulling away and taking a sip of her coffee,

"You are a life saver by the way" Faye told her referring to the coffee as well as everything else, she wasn't sure what she would do without Melissa.  
Faye then looked to her mom who was still working away on her laptop,

"I guess i'll see you later then" she said before heading towards the front door with Melissa, she was used to her mum acting like this.

Dawn looked up seeing Faye and Melissa heading for the door, feeling bad for the way she was treating Faye she let out a sigh,

"I will see you soon" Dawn shouted and Faye turned to look at her and nodded,

"Two weeks" Faye responded before they walked out of the door, Melissa closing the door behind her.

Once they were outside, Melissa again hugged Faye really not wanting her to go but knowing that it really wasn't that big a deal. Jake was leaning against the car waiting for the girls to finish,

"It's only two weeks" Faye told Melissa before pulling away,

"I know, I'll head to the Boathouse and let you guys go" Melissa said with a small smile "Call me when you can okay?" she asked giving Faye another quick hug before getting into her car, she gave a small wave as she drove off.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked and Faye simply nodded, walking to the car. Jake walked around to the driver's side as Faye got into the passenger seat ready to start their roadtrip.

* * *

AN Okay guys I am sorry to say that I have currently lost interest in this story :( I plan on finishing it at some point but feel like I need a break. I am planning to write a future fic based around Faye's life so please look out for it and I will hopefully be back to this story soon.


End file.
